CattFic
by StrangeRaven
Summary: Catty discovers Serena missing. Stanton is worried... is it linked to the Atrox?
1. Default Chapter

Catty burst through the front door, throwing he coat on the floor. She had been fighting with Vanessa again, about the usual. Where her relationship with Michael was going, what choice they were going to have to make at age 17.... that stuff. She flopped down on her sofa. The red and white striped one Kendra had found on the side of the road last June. She remembered how Kendra just "had" to pick up. The air in her house was thick and sticky, more damp then  
  
anything. Catty knew it was Kendra's herbal shampoo and bubbles. Catty slumped her arms, and the curtain behind the big t.v. box flew open. The wind ripped it with a snap. Catty slid back on the sofa. She felt the fine hairs on her  
  
back stand up on their roots.  
Before she could think anything, Stanton stood before her, glaring. Suddenly, the blow of the wind stopped. Catty folded her arms, and smiled wickedly. Stanton sneered.  
"Where is she?" He said, deeply.  
"Who?" Catty was concerned now.  
"You know where she is don't you?"  
You can read my mind Stanton.... you know I have no clue what your talking about. Who's gone?"  
"Serena..... She's gone." Stanton looked like he was seriously upset.... an Emotion none of the daughters had ever seen before.  
"She said she was going to Planet Bang.... Wasn't she there?" Catty sat  
  
back on the couch, really wondering why Stanton was so worried.  
"No. I looked. Jemina is really upset too." He sighed.  
"But why does it matter, she can go anywhere she wants, She dun' need a  
  
babysitter." Catty rolled her eyes. "Your over reacting."  
Stanton frowned. "Tonight's the Dark of the moon.... you know were most  
  
powerful then.... and I picked up some of what happened to her.... He pushed into catty mind.  
"Stanton stop! I'm not letting you!" Catty begged. "Stop. You'll trap we weather your trying or not.  
"Please trust me... This could be her last chance!" He closed his eyes,  
  
sucking Catty into his memories. She pulled back.  
"I can't trust you..... your Prince of the Night. Even if what you did was for Serena.... we still can't trust you like that!"  
Stanton pulled Catty in... Catty pushed back, He moon amulet shining so  
  
bright it filled the room up with rainbow light.  
Kendra raced down the stairs to see what the commotion was about.  
"Catty!!!!!" She yelled, awed by the skeptical before her. Catty took a deep breath, trying to regain power, but in that instant she was sucked into Stanton's mind.  
  
Serena was there. She flung herself forward, hit back by a huge bubble.  
  
She pressed her hands on the wall, like a mime. She yelled, Catty could feel it. Outside the trance Kendra screamed looking upon the battle, Catty body limp on the couch..... lifeless. Kendra screamed again, jarring Stanton's mind.  
Catty was released. Her body still limp on the couch as she fell to the  
  
floor.  
"Now do you see?" Stanton's eye's were almost soft, and caring.  
Kendra staggered back.... She knew what was happening. She recited something in Latin Stanton sneered. Catty looked up at him.  
"Leave. I understand..... I'll call Jemina..... just leave.... Kendra..... just go.... now." Catty flew back, breathless. The white silken curtain blew open again, and Stanton was gone.  
Kendra cowered by the stairs. Catty raced over to Kendra, embracing her.  
  
"It's ok.... I promise." Catty knew what pain this was for Kendra. Mother of..... Something. Catty herself was still not sure of who she was. She longed for her real mother.... Her real boy friend "Chris......" the words made her feel warm... even if she didn't say them out loud. Catty rocked Kendra  
  
back and forth, soothingly until she fell asleep. 


	2. Morning

Kendra had wanted a large family since she was a kid. When Catty and her 'time travel' came along, that dream was shattered. She almost wanted to loose her power for that reason. Ugh! Catty felt so stupid. Kendra was horrified, Vanessa was mad at her. Jemina was gone. Serena was to wrapped up in Stanton, and Tianna is off somewhere with her boyfriend. Everyone she ever trusted had a problem, no time for her, or a boyfriend. She sighed, remembering her love, Chris, who was sent to guard the scroll. Finally Catty snapped back into reality. She always jokingly thought her power was the one to 'zone-out' but Kendra was still there. She was holding her mother tight, and staring her in the eyes. Kendra felt ice cold. Her body was like a block. Catty dragged her mom up to bed and tucked her in tight, and she fell asleep next to her mom.  
  
The next morning was bright. Sun poured though an open window, and a breeze caught the yellow curtains on either side of her mom's bed. But, she noticed her mother, dazed and stoned the night before, was not in the bed. Normally, she would be down-stairs watching the T.V. sipping coffee. Catty suddenly remembered what happed the night before. She ran to phone, dialing Serena's number. Collin picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" He said, yawning. "Did I wake you?" Catty asked, still urgent. "sorta." He yawned again. "I am really sorry, but is Serena there?" Catty prayed for the answer. "She either at Jemina's or Stanton's. She was over there yesterday, but she never called last night, I'm a bit worried."  
Catty felt like dying. Stanton was looking for her late last night, so she wasn't there. She and Jemina has a horrible fight, Because Jemina had decided to forget all memories of being a daughter.  
Pondering, Catty walked down the stairs. She saw Kendra laying cold, stoned worse then yesterday. She gasped at the open door. It was the Atrox. He had been in her house. 


End file.
